bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mailbust/Set Analysis: Summer 2015
Hello everyone, Mailbust here with my newest series, Set Analysis. For this series, I will anlyze every single picture leak we get for the next few waves of Bionicle. Each section will be split into three "parts", a descrition of the set, my thoughts on it, and then my hopes for the set. There will be no fixed date, as leakscan come at any given time, and this series will only "air" once or twice every six months. Anyway, let's get started! So, anyone who has been following Bionicle news would know that the summer Bionicle 2015 images were leaked yesterday (Friday). The link will be down below if you want to see them for your selves, but for now I will be giving my thoughts on these sets. If you disagree or have thoughts of your own, please post them in the comments and I will adress them. Skull Warior Description: This one is EXTREMELY hard to make out, so it's going to be hard to do this. He, like the Protectors, uses the small beast feet from Invasion from Below. Unlike the Protectors, there are red claws on them. He also has a new bone piece, which does not have a ball in the center like we're used to. He has translucent blue leg pieces, and a transperent chest piece. His torso armor is hard to make out, as is his mask. He has red, black and white armor on his arms, and is apperantly carrying some sort of bow, similair to the Air Elemental Flame Bow. There's also a staff sheathed on his back, much like the Staff of Light. THOUGHTS: The picture is low quality, so I am unable to make out a lot of details. The use of red and white sort of annoys me, and I'm not too much a fan of the new bone piece, however I can let it slide because they are skeletal wariorrs. Other than that it's quite hard to say anything else. Something to note is that on the image, he is seen standing next to the Golden Mask of Ice. Obviously this is a place holder, however it reveals two things: 1: He will come with a golden mask. 2: He will most likely fight Kopaka. HOPES: I hope that the Skull Warior's armor changes, instead of having trans-red armor, which does not fit an an ice character. I also hope his bow is not dissapointing, as well as his spear. 'Skull Slicer' DESCRIPTION: The quality is much better on this picture, and I can make out a lot more than what I could with the Skull Warior. He too uses Invasion from Below small beast feet, and uses the new bone piece for his calves, as well as these in what appears to be translucent flurosent green for his thighs. His legs are completely uncovered, and he has black friction adders, as well as a translucent looking torso, similar to Skull Warrior. The chest armor, as far as I can tell, is a new piece. He has four arms, and are built almost exactly like his legs, except the top two appear to have armor. He has three new sword pieces, and in the last had he holds a translucent red chain, which is gripping on to a mask. As for his mask, he uses the normal silver Skull Spider body piece as one, and apperantly has red eyes. THOUGHTS: Since this is a better quality image, I'm able to give better thoughts on him. I do like the concept of a four armed being, and it's about high time we got one (the last one we got was Waspix, all the way back in 2011). In my opinion, I think Skull Slicer is executed quite well, but I dislike the translucent red and black used on him. Even though he lacks armor, I'm willing to let it pass since is a skeletal warior. Also, his chain is gripping the Golden Mask of Jungle, which means two things. 1: He will get his own golden mask. 2: He will most likely face Lewa. HOPES: I hope that Skull Slicer has a gear function, even if it is for only two arms. I also find myself hoping the trans-red will change as well, the chain is well executed, as well as the actual set. Skull Basher APPEARANCE: Skull Basher, strangely, uses the big Invasion from Below beast feet, like Onua. His calves are covered up by new armor add ons, but his thigh, which is the new bone piece, is completely exposed. I can't tell wheter or not his torso his translucent, but I'm almost completely certain he uses a new torso armor piece. His shoulder bones are apperantly translucent pink (or purple) and are also covered by a new armor add on. His forearm is the new bone piece. He wields two axes which look new, but remind me of Strakk's Ice Axe quite a lot. He has what looks to be a minotaur like mask and black horns, and red eyes. THOUGHTS: I absolutely love this guy. His axes are amazing, as is his head. Also, more tranlucent purple! Quite usefull for MOCs, in my opinion. My only complaint would be the new bones, but again, I'm willing to let it pass. Again, I've noticed he has the Golden Mask of Earth as a place holder, which means two things: 1: He will get his own golden mask. 2: He will most likely battle Onua. HOPES: I find myself hoping that he has a gear function, and that the add ons are not as ridiculously large as they seem to appear. Skull Scorpion DESCRIPTION: The Skull Scorpion has a build similair to Scorpio's, except a little smaller, both piece and appearance wise. He has two arms with two translucent red fingers on each hand, and one hand he's clutching a mask. His arms consist of the new bone piece and also what appears to be this in translucent flurocent green. His torso appears to be completely black, and his legs are six of these in black. His tail has two of the new axe pieces, four Bohrok eyes, a lot of technic, and appears to haav a function simialir to the Nui-Jaga's. His mask bears a resemblance to the Witch Doctor's, and he has red eyes. THOUGHTS: In my opinion, the Skull Scorpion is not the best. I currently prefer Scorpio and the Nui-Jaga, however my opinion may change over time. The tail function could be a major sucess, or a major fail. Hopefully it does not turn out the like the Lord of Skull Spiders, with a function taking over most of the build. Also, the mask he's clutching is the Golden Mask of Stone, which is a placeholder. This means two things. 1: He will get his own golden mask. 2: He will most likely fight Pohatu. HOPES: I hope that the function does not overtake the set like it did LoSS's, and his mask is slightly bigger. Mask Maker vs Skull Grinder DESCRIPTION: Ekimu looks almost exactly like the Protector of Fire, except he was gold and transperent blue. He also had a shield and a hammer, which was made up of two trans-blue gatling gun pieces. Skull Grinder has a trans-red piece for his calves, which are covered by trans-red armor and black add ons. His thighs are, like Skull Basher's, the new bone pieces and so they are exposed. His torso is trans-red, and he has a new torso armor piece. As for his arms they're almost identical to Skull Basher's, except no trans-purple/pink. His hands are trans-red. In one hand he holds a sword, and in the other he holds a grabber like weapon made up of the new axe pieces. For his mask, I can't really make it out, so I can't say. THOUGHTS: This is my second must have for the summer. It's basically a battle in a box, and it comes with three masksL The Protector mask in gold an blue, Skull Grinder's mask, and the Mask of Creation. The build for Skull Grinder also looks very interesting, so hopefully it won't be a dissappoining one. HOPES: I hope both sets have gear functions and interesting builds, as well as plenty of new pieces. 'VERDICT' My opinion on these sets is a mixed one. I love Skull Slicer, Basher, and Mask Maker vs Skull Grinder, however I dislike Skull Scorpion and Skull Warior. These are not the best or worst sets, but hopefully these sets are better than I hope. That's it for this blog folks. I'll see you next time when I cover the newest images when we get them. If you want to see these images for your self, click here . If you have a different opinion from mine, I'd love to hear it (in a respectful manner). But for now, this is Mailbust, signing out. Category:Blog posts